runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:AfroBros
AfroBros is a clan in RuneScape that is widely regarded as having a plethora of excellent, efficient maxed players. The cutest of them all is Samgreen, who despite not having even reached puberty yet, has attained 2496 total and >1.1 billion experience in e-dating oops I mean loafing oops I mean catching dragons. The clan has the highest experience per member, at >10 billion experience that is gained from only ~35 members. No other clan matches this because they are rather spiffing at gaining expenises. Notable clan members include CrystalFarm, a hilarious video maker using xtranormal for his very creative adult videos; dukky, a semi-lifer, Tom, a League of Legends fgt, and Roger Al. Roger Al is a very limited human, due to his talents being strictly limited to playing RuneScape and navigating porn websites with remarkable proficiency. It is said that his penis becomes erect only after constantly being exposed to six hours of gay porn. The clan's favourite pastime is Dungeoneering, of which many members have finished the 200 metres sprint race. They all achieved personal best times of around 12 seconds. Samgreen's personal best for his 200 metres sprint is over 17 seconds because he is so fat from consuming extraordinary amounts of takeaways, fast food products and penises (Roger's and Neil's) that he struggled to accelerate from the starting line. Lewdogg is the most intelligent member of the clan with his astounding straight A*s at school. He is studying to be a doctor at Cambridge university. This will inevitably lead him to inadvertently kill innocent humans instead of curing them like a normal person would, a normal person that does not say m8, w0w and l000000l in every fkn sentence they write. An intruiging member of the clan is Destruhawk. Although he claims not to e-date, it is obvious by his actions and his well-excuted lures that he surpasses everyone in the clan when it comes to e-dating. His prowess is so highly regarded that it is often difficult to determine whether he is just friends with a female or whether he is actually e-dating females. He always has his females in question participate in the infamous Sorbosander test involuntarily to verify gender. Also notable is his outspoken hatred for training Dungeoneering. His rage and fury, which has become increasingly common with the rise of slayer monsters in floors, is quite renowned among the clan. While many people will get upset with randomers and just finish the floor whilst upset, Destruhawk is known for just saying "fk u fgt" or "fgt???????" and leaving. Fairly often, a soulgazer dropping a hexhunter bow will spawn in the floor, which is usually relayed to him, further causing rage. This event has been confirmed to have happened at least sixty-nine times. Each outbreak can identified by furious typing of profanities, a message notifying friends that 'Destruhawk has logged out', and outbursts of irl rage. His neighbour once mentioned the word "random" in a conversation and the result was Destruhawk executing a viscious flurry of punches to the face, causing his unsuspecting neighbour to be brutally knocked unconscious. Although you must be pro-gay to join and preferably gay in your relationships outside of RuneScape, the clan shows that the 'average' gay person can gain experience in RuneScape without being punished by the evil company Jagex who are against gay people in general. They also have their own porn videos on an adult website which will not be named but a google search will help you in finding it. As the majority of members are male it is generally directed to gay males. Sorbosander wears Hello Kitty panties and looks so sexy. Fact. It has been the topic of much discussion as to whom in the clan is the most cute. A ranking has been established and it is as follows: 1) Samgreen, who faps 69 times per day whilst loafing Castle Wars. The muscle on each arm is exceedingly disproportionate due to his tendency to fap with only his desired, experienced left hand. 2) Crewlawn. It is rumoured that he has had surgery to increase his size of genatalia becuase the lack of confidence in himself pre-surgery. 3) Domsyy. He swings both ways so he is very popular on being the clans first 'bi' member. 4) Nicksex09. It is said that he has had relationships with over 446 women in a span of 3 and a half months, which by any standard is quite impressive. Also he is generally quiet in the clan chat and in afrocalls because he refuses to indulge in the many homoerotic fantasies and discussions. 5) Roger Al, even though he's >40 years old so how he is cute is a mystery. He is the notorious pimp of the town of Fayetteville, Arkansas and is know by the name "idohardindaass". He is also well known for introducing the clan to "bronies". Category:Clans